As for fuel cell vehicles and the like, there is a structure which can secure a crushed, zone by breaking an attaching bracket which supports a front portion of a power unit, at the time of front collision and can efficiently absorb the collision energy by shaft crash or deformation of the vehicle body frame (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-261529).
In above-mentioned Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-261529, the structure becomes complicated so as to break the attaching bracket at the time of front collision, which leads to the increase in cost. Moreover, the attaching bracket may not be broken depending on the movement at the time of front collision, and the deformation of the vehicle body frame may be prevented, which may lead to the shortage of the absorption amount or collision energy.